For family
by Kingrii
Summary: (Alive Ace and Whitebeard!) After the war at Marineford, no one knew what happened or where are the Whitebeard pirates after they disappeared into thin air. Everyone believed that Ace and Whitebeard died at the war. [Consists of 4 chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there folks.**

 **His is my first One Piece Fan fiction. Hope you like this. By the way, my OC will only appear in chapters 1 and 2.**

 **I don't own One Piece, Oda Eichiro does!**

 **Warnings: grammatical issues and failed humor attemp.**

 **Chapter 1 : Thatch**

On the Moby Dick, everyone treated each other like brothers and sisters, in short they are a family, but despite their closeness, there is one thing they cannot break, not physically, it is about their sister Hamie. They were worried about her. No matter how long she's been on the ship, she was never seen cry or laugh, though they saw her smile slightly. Thatch, her commander tried fixing that and failed, but he never gave up.

"Hamie! Get down from there! I have a new joke for you!" Thatch shouted. Hamie looked down at Thatch from the crow's gave her commander an 'I don't care' look and went back on looking at the vast and peaceful ocean. Thatch felt heartbroken at the girl's action and the crew laughed at his 76th attempt to make their sister laugh and open up to them. "Why does she love staying up there?" Thatch asked as he rubs the back of his neck and gave the girl a look of defeat. Marco, who is watching from the beginning answered. "Who knows? Maybe she loves staying out herself from her noisy (ex. Thatch) brothers, yoi."

"Eh? Why?!" Thatch cried. No one bothered to answer the fourth division commander. They decided to leave him alone and went back on doing their jobs. Thatch, who never lose hope on his mission, tried again by climbing the crow's nest.

It's not like Hamie doesn't want to be with them, heck, she really loves them. She's just scared that if she kept hanging out with them for too long they will notice it. Hey might left her and maybe, be called as a monster just like the other people she's with before. Hamie may look like she's younger than 15, but the truth is, she's a fifty-six year old woman. She came from an ancient tribe who can heal people without using a devil fruit or anything. She was chased out of their island by her own tribe, her family after using a forbidden technique and that is to revive a dead person. If you use that technique, they said that your body will be cursed. Hamie knows the consequence of that technique, but she still chose to do it even though the chances are 50-50. Why? Because her friend was killed. She was successful, but Hamie didn't knew that the effect of the technique has already been put to her. Her tribe found out what he had done and they chased her out of their Island with spear and swords.

She sailed to the sea for months without food and when she reached an island, she learned that it's inhabited. She lived there alone for twenty-six years and learned that her body doesn't age. If she got a wound, it will heal within seconds. Hamie also found out that she cannot heal, but she can revive by using her own life force.

A six year old boy was washed ashore to her island. Hamie saved the boy and later on, the boy's name was known as Harp and the only person who knew about her case. When Harp turned 18, he decided to set sail. He doesn't want Hamie to be alone again, but he have to. Harp wants to help his sister, so he went out to the sea to look for a man who can accept her. So, when Harp found the man he is looking for, he joined his crew, the Whitebeard pirates. A year after that, their log pose pointed to Hamie's Island and when they reached the said island, they, the Whitebeard pirates, were shocked to learn that Harp has a 'younger' sister. When Whitebeard saw the sister of his son, he felt something about the girl and it is not good, so, he offered Hamie to be with them. Hamie was scared at first, but it Harp who pushed her to accept the offer of the man. Her first month with them made her feel at home and Hamie started to socialize with them, but she never told anyone about her condition.

One night, Hamie woke up in the middle of the night when she heard a very familiar laugh, but what really woke her up is the evil feeling from it. Hamie looked down from the crow's nest and saw Teach running towards the railing of the deck. Hamie's eye went wide when she saw the devil fruit Thatch brought from his mission. "Teach! Where are you going?" she asked. Teach jump on his place and dropped something. "Shit!" Teach muttered and jumped to the sea. Hamie was shocked at his actions, so she decided to go down to check on Teach.

Hamie stepped on something hard on the floor. When she picked it up, her body froze when she saw blood on it. "Zehahaha! Missy! You should check your commander!" Hamie slowly looked to the sea. Her body trembled in fear when she saw the drifting figure of Teach on a boat. His smile was pure evil. 'Thatch... I need to go to Thatch!' she frantically said to herself before sprinting to Thatch's room. 'Please be alright.' she said while tears started to fall from her eyes as she gripped the knife tightly.

Hamie slammed the door open and entered the room. She froze on her spot when she saw Thatch's body on the floor. Added to her horror is the pool of blood on the floor. 'Thatch!" She shouted, but not enough to wake the people. Hamie took Thatch's upper body for a hug as she cried his name. "Ha...mie" Thatch said with half lidded eyes. "Don't die on me!" Hamie threatened while crying. "Teach..." Thatch continued. "I know! Don't speak anymore, just stay awake." Thatch coughed with blood and his eyes started to fall. "No, no, no! Stay with me!" Hamie yelled. "So...rry" and after that, Thatch's body went limp and his breathing had stopped. Hamie panicked after that and started screaming any name that come from her mind.

"HARP!"

"MARCO!"

"IZO!"

"OYAJI"

"ACE!"

"HELP!"

Ace woke up because of the scream outside and immediately ran outside. "HELP ME!" The voice is familiar, but he cannot remember whose voice it is. The shouts are coming from Thatch's room and when he entered the room, his eyes widened at the sight. After Ace, Marco and Izo followed.

"I'm sorry..." The doctor shakes his head as he said that. Marco kicked the chair beside him in anger. The news spread like wild fire on board. Everyone cried in anger and sadness. Ace was fuming in anger. On the other hand, Hamie was hiding on the closet, waiting for them to leave and when they did, she immediately went out from her hiding place and went to Thatch's lifeless body. "Stupid Thatch." She mumbled as she put her hand over his body. "Never though that I will do this again. I don't know if I'm going to wake up after this" She said with a small smile and after she said that, a blinding light came out from her hand and within seconds, it disappeared. Hamie's smile widened when she felt a couple of 'thumps from his chest.

Hamie made her way out by using the other door to avoid getting found and went straight to her room. When she entered, Harp was there, waiting for her. Hamie gave him a weak smile and lost her consciousness. Before she hit the ground, Harp caught her body. Harp looked at her in worry and checked for her pulse. "She's not breathing." Harp said and a tear fell.

Harp knew this side effect. Hamie will stop breathing for hours and wake up eventually, but it still made him worry. He made some research about Hamie's case and he found out that the user will never age and the other is, the user will lose his or her abilities to heal in exchange of having the power to revive the dead. Every time the user revives a dead person, it will take some years of the user's life, but what Harp doesn't get is how Hamie heals very fast.

After Hamie left the infirmary, Ace and Marco went inside to give their friend a last visit. Ace took Thatch's hand to put his favorite comb and to his shock, the body is not cold.

"Hamie!" Thatch shouted as he opened his eyes and sat up.

Both Marco and Ace shouted and backed away from Thatch.

"Eh?" Thatch followed and he started looking around and then, he frantically touches his body. "Wait... What?! How on earth..." He said as he kept touching his body, looking for the wound Teach gave him. When he found nothing, he stopped and there, he noticed his two pale and gaping friends. "Why do you look so shocked?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ace shouted

"What?!" Thatch shouted as he slammed both his hands on the table. "So you'e telling me that I died?" he continued. The nurses nodded at his question. Thatch is now on the deck along with his co-commanders and the nurses to have a meeting with Whitebeard. "You lost too much blood and died. Hamie was the one who found you." Izo said. "I know. I was awake when she came. Damn, she was crying really hard." he replied to what Izo had said. "Hamie said, she saw Teach escape and he has the devil fruit you had brought, yoi" Marco said. "But, damn. This is a miracle." this time it was Namur as he stared at Thatch in amazement. "Gurarara! I think we have an angel on board, though I don't know who it is. Everything that happened here must never go outside." their captain said.

After that meeting they threw a party for Thatch's revival. No one knew that it was Hamie who revived him.

 **To tell you the truth guys, I'm not really a fan of OC's but when I made I will only let them appear for a very short time.**

 **By the way, thank you for reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I should be reviewing my Automata. Damn... BUUUT! I can't stop writing. My heart is here. Whyyyyyyy!**

 **PS. Here's the second chapter.**

 ***cries***

Everyone believed that everything was too late to save Ace and Whitebeard. Reporters immediately spread the news about the death of the two. Luffy was also gone with the Heart pirates and the war has already been put a stop by Shanks. Marco and his brothers took the lifeless body of Ace to their ship. Thatch and Izo were having a trouble on how they will get Whitebeard's body, not until a portal opened above them. Everyone, Marines and Pirates were shocked at the sudden appearance of the portal. Marco was horrified when Whitebeard started to float along with Thatch and Izo.

He was about to fly towards the three when someone suddenly held his arm and tugged him back to the ground. "WHAT THE HE-"he shouted in anger as he turn his head to his side, but he was interrupted. "Don't worry Marco, Harp did it." A girl in her teens said. Marco started in wide eyes at their sister Hamie who was supposed to be in their ship. "We also need to get back. We don't have much time." She continued then suddenly, another portal appeared, but it was above them.

Marco didn't had the chance to talk when the two of them started to enter the portal. When Marco and Hamie got out from the portal, they landed on the deck of Moby Dick and that was the first thing Marco noticed. The second thing he noticed was their surroundings. 'Where are we? This isn't Marineford' he thought as he stared at the ocean. There were no island around them. "I'm sorry Marco, we didn't tell you about this."

Hamie said, taking Marco's attention. Hamie is smaller than Marco, she's only 5ft. She was also the older sister of Harp. "Hamie, Where are we? And Harp…" Marco started to question Hamie but the girl hushed. "First things first, I have to save them." Hamie said as she turned her back from Marco and walked towards the crowd where their Pops and Ace are lying. Everyone were crying including Harp who was standing beside the two lifeless bodies. Hamie stopped beside Harp. "Leave everything to me." She said without emotion, but inside she is crying. Harp nodded as he cries and took a step backwards. Everyone stared at Hamie questioning what she was doing there. "H-Hamie?" Namur called in tears, but the girl didn't answer.

Hamie kneeled as her left hand touches Ace's body and the other is Whitebeard's. As she closes her eyes, a blinding light burst out from both of her hands, making everyone to shield their eyes from it. Not even a minute passed when the light went out. All of them look back at Hamie who stayed on her place not even moving. "What on earth..." Vista said in shock as he run towards Ace. "The wound is gone!" Vista shouted as he stared at the body of Ace and Whitebeard. After hearing what Vista had said, all of the commanders went nearer to the two and look at it in shock. "Hamie, what did you do?" Marco asked to the unmoving girl without even looking at her, but Hamie didn't answer. When Marco and the others looked at Hamie, her eyes were still closed and he

Hands were still touching the body of Ace and Whitebeard. "Hamie?"Marco called again. Hamie's looked paler than her unsual. It was Izo who noticed something was wrong and before he was able to touch Hamie's body, Hamie fell. "HAMIE!" Izo shouted as he took Hamie to his arms. Harp ran to her sister and cradled her to his arms. "Please be alright." Harp nurses started to surround them as they took Hamie from Izo and check on Ace and Whitebeard.

Margarette, the head nurse, who is checking on Whitebeard, cried. "Pops is alive." she cried in happiness. "Ace too!" the other nurse said.

* * *

Two days had passed and no one of the three has woken up yet, but they can assure that they were fine, Harp told them. Marco and his co-commanders were still in shock to learn that Harp was a devil fruit user despite being with them for five years. All of them were questioning Harp what they just did, but the boy won't speak up. The only thing they knew was they were currently at East Blue. Harp has never been out of the infirmary ever since her sister Hamie was confined. Izo, who is Harp and Hamie's commander, tried his everything to talk to Harp. The only answer he got was, "Let's wait for them to wake up." So, when Ace woke up that night, the nurses immediately spread the news to their other brothers and sisters. When Marco entered the room, Ace was crying his heart out and he was yelling something about how he is alive and he was sure that he had died.

After a moment of his crying, Marco and Izo was able to calm down Ace. "How are we still alive?!" Ace asked in tears. Izo and Marco looked at each other then turned to Harp. "Hamie did it" Harp answered, but he was not looking at the three. "Hamie?" Ace raised a brow at the name. He already stopped crying. "Ah, you mean the little girl who likes to sit at the crow nest? Thatch's youngest girl?" Ace continued. Harp nodded and darted his gaze to Hamie who is sleeping at the other corner of the room. "I thought she doesn't have any power?" Ace asked with a frown. "That's what we also knew." Marco followed. "Hamie doesn't want you to know. She's afraid of being rejected." Harp answered as he clenched his fist.

The three noticed the pained look on their brother's face and that bugged them. "Why would we reject her?" Marco asked. Harp tightened his grip at the question. "Ha-Hamie told me that she's a monster." The three commanders were silenced at the answer. "We're not really related to each other. Hamie found me when I was two and she really tried her best to raise me. As time passes, I found something very disturbing about her." As Harp said that, the tension around the room raised. They didn't even noticed that Whitebeard has woken up. The old man decided to fake as he listened to his son. "She never ages. It was not a big thing to me but she was so scared that I will hate her, so she left me... I was so scared, not because of her condition, but for her. She has nightmares and she would wake up at midnight and cry after. I managed to talk to her and convinced her that I'm not afraid of her, but she never told me about her powers. Hamie may look like in her teens, but she's already fifty-six." Harp continued. All of them choked of their own spit after hearing Hamie's real age. "What?! Did you just said she's fifty-six?" Izo asked in disbelief.

Harp only gave them a nod. "Hamie and I decided to join you because we heard that Pops is nice, but no matter how much courage I gave her, she's just too scared of being rejected. That's why she hid it." "Oh my goodness... She's older than me, but she still look stunning." Izo said and face palmed. "It doesn't bother you?" This time, it was a girl who asked. Harp knew very well this voice, so he immediately ran towards her. "Hamie!" The four men were startled at the new voice. "You're awake!" Izo stood up as he said that. Marco also joined Harp and gave Hamie a smile. "It will never bother us, you're our sister—older sister, I mean. We have a crossdresser and a Fishman, and we don't find anything wrong with that." Marco answered Hamie's question. Whitebeard decided to talk this time when he saw Hamie crying, which never happened before. "Hamie. I don't care what you are, you are my daughter and their sister." "Pops!" everyone shouted in glee after hearing his voice. "You heard the story?" Ace asked. "Yeah. I've been awake since Harp started telling the story."

Whitebeard answered. Hamie kept crying like a child. "I-I was s-so scared! I t-thought everyone w-will ne-never accept me!" she cried while lying on the bed. Her cries were heard by everyone around her, even the people outside the room who were peeping from the window. "Hamie may be older than us, but she's more like a child." Harp whispered to Izo and Marco. "T-thank you ve-very much f-for accepting m-me." Hamie continued.

"Were family right?" Ace said with a warm smile as he walk towards the crying girl. "Thank you for saving us" Ace continued. Hamie stopped wailing and stared at Ace but the tears kept flowing from her eyes. "Mm" She nodded. "By the way, Hamie. We're just curious. How did that happened?" Marco asked as he crosses his arms around his chest. "You mean my ability?" Hamie asked and they nodded.

Before telling the whole story, Hamie took a deep breath as she remove her gaze from them to the ceiling. "I lived on a small Island which is known for the healing ability of its people. In our Island, there is a school for those who want to sharpen their ability and I was once a student there. Our teachers taught us everything we needed to learn except the Island's forbidden technique, which they didn't told us that that kind of technique exists." Hamie paused and looked at them who were listening intently at her.

"One day, I was told to clean the Island's library. While cleaning the top of the highest book shelf, I found this dirty old booklet and then all I know was I was already reading the contents of it. The technique is easy, it is just like you're healing, but instead of transferring your energy to the wound, you're transferring some of your life-force to the dead. Before, I didn't know that it was the forbidden technique, so I told this new technique I found to one of our teachers. I showed him the booklet and his eyes went wide. He stared shouting at me in anger, telling me that I should not have read it. And then, this issue reached to our tribe's leader who is my father." Hamie continued.

"You're a princess!?" Ace almost shouted in shock.

Hamie chuckled at Ace. "If you call it that, but that was forty years ago… Back to the story. Father and my teacher explained to me that it was the Island's forbidden technique and if this technique was used, the Island's deity will curse user's body and that is, the user's body will stop aging. And then, not long after that incident, our Island was attacked by pirates. One of my classmates, who is also my best friend, died. I was saddened by her death and the first thing that came up to my mind is to bring her back alive. Even though the technique is as easy of healing injuries, you can still die while doing it. If you lose your concentration, you die. But still, I was able to do it. My father found out what I did because of the light that emitted from my best friend's body. Before I even see my friend wake up, my father and some of our tribe chased me out of our Island."

When Hamie finished her story, everyone was silent until Marco spoke. "That explains a lot."

"What really baffles me is why your wound heals very fast." Harp asked. Hamie looked at Harp in question. "Really?" Hamie replied. "What? You didn't notice it?" Harp raised a brow at her reply.

"Maybe it is also part of the curse?" Ace said.

"Maybe" Hamie said.

* * *

A week had passed when someone saw the Whitebeard pirates was seen sailing in East blue and spread the news. It is also found out that the two were brought back to life by Hamie.

 _ **Whitebeard Pirates in East Blue!**_

 _ **Portgas D. Ace and Whitebeard Newgate was revived by a girl name Hamie. It is said that the girl has the ability to bring the dead to life.**_

Marco didn't like what the news had said. "Where the heck did they hear about Hamie?" he said in annoyance. Right after he said that something fell from the newspaper which made him more annoyed. It is Hamie's bounty.

 **WANTED**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **HAMIE THE WITCH**

 **120,000,000**


End file.
